Dans le monde des merveilles
by O-DemonKill-O
Summary: Alice doit annoncé une nouvelle des plus inattendu à son meilleur ami, le Chapelier. Mais... ce rendra-t-elle compte de se qu'il éprouve à son égard ? Et de se qu'elle éprouve dans cette situation des plus compromettante ? AliceXChaptelier assuré ! :) Première FanFiction pour AIW
1. Prologue

**Le monde des merveilles**

« La légende raconte, qu'une jeune fille venu d'un autre monde était tombé dans un trou et avait atterrie chez nous. Ont la reconnait à cause de ses cheveux d'or. Elle à sauver notre monde en tuant le Jaberwocky et défait la reine Rouge. Conta une mère à son enfant, au bord de son lit.

-Et commet ce nome-t-elle ? Demanda l'enfant avec de grands yeux émerveiller.

-Alice. »Souffla la mère en remontant la couverture jusqu'à ces épaules.

_Dans le monde du réelle_

Alice ce releva rapidement dans son lit après avoir fait un rêve des plus troublants. Elle fronça doucement les sourcils quand elle se vit dans le miroir en face de son lit. Lentement, elle reprit ses esprits puis passa nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux bouclés avant de se lever.

Elle se dirigea vers le miroir et approcha sa main, une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux couleur miel, avant que la surface lisse et froide de la matière ne l'empêche de retourner dans un autre monde. La jeune femme posa à plat sa main tout en soupirant d'exaspération.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée qui s'annonçait longue, Alice se retrouva avec sa mère au bord de l'eau. Celle-ci lui tenait la main avec un regard insistant. Elle venait de lui annoncer qu'elle était mourante et qu'elle tenait à voir sa fille se marier avant qu'elle ne meurt.

Quelque jour plus tard, Alice cherchait un objet précis. Zigzagant entre les aller de la brocante, elle posa enfin ces yeux sur un grand miroir rectangle. Elle sourit doucement avant de l'acheter et de le ramener chez elle. Elle l'installa dans son salon puis serra les poings de nervosité, puis un timide sourire glissa sur ses lèvres roses.

Sans hésitation, elle traversa le miroir pour rejoindre le pays des merveilles.


	2. Chapter 1

**Dans le monde des merveilles**

**Chapitre 1**

On se demande tous pourquoi on veut oublier certain souvenirs. Est-ce la peur de la douleur qu'ils entrainent ? Ou les personnes qui nous manquent ? Les souvenirs qu'elle gardait pourtant bien caché dans son cœur étaient tous étouffer par un brouillard épais. Ou était passé le ciel bleu et les souvenirs de ce monde des merveilles ? Ils étaient pourtant bien là, présents tous les jours dans sa tête.

Alice ce regarda dans la glace en face d'elle, ses yeux bruns plongé dans son propre regard. Elle avait peur. La bué qui se formait à chacune de ses respirations était le seul mouvement face à ce reflet de ce qu'elle était devenue maintenant.

Elle voulait échapper à son destin qui avait été tracé pour elle, pourtant, elle était du genre à choisir par elle-même. Rien n'était impossible. Elle baissa les yeux sur la carte d'invitation au bal organisé pour ses fiançailles avec James Harcourt. Tout ça avait été organisé derrière son dos. Ca mère était mourante et voulais la voir marié avant qu'elle ne rende son dernier souffle. Mais… ça ne ressemblais pas à Alice de se marié avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis un an.

Au fond d'elle, au fond de son cœur, elle savait qu'elle aimait déjà quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours et qui l'attendait. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, ses doigts jouant nerveusement avec la carte. Elle ne voulait pas se marié. Pas maintenant. Elle réfléchit pendant quelque minute avant de relever les yeux vers le miroir. En une fraction de seconde elle crut avoir vue le Chapelier dans le reflet.

Elle fronça les sourcils puis pencha la tête vers l'avant, mais rien, seule elle était dans ce miroir. Devait-elle retourner dans le monde des merveilles ? Revoir ses vieux amis, Mally, Tackery, Nivens, les jumeaux ou encore le Chapelier… A la pensée de ce nom, elle senti son cœur se serrer. Elle serra la carte dans ses mains avant de se concentrer un peu plus sur le miroir qui était devenu d'une couleur étrange. La vitre était d'une couleur orange et semblais se fissuré très lentement. Elle pensait même voir des yeux lumineux.

Alice fronça les sourcils de perplexité avant d'approcher lentement sa main de la surface lisse. Mais alors qu'elle avait ses doigts à quelque centimètre du verre, quelque chose lui attrapa le poignet et la tira à travers.

Presque immédiatement, la jeune femme retomba durement sur un sol poudreux ou un immense nuage de poussière se souleva quand elle tomba dans sa chute. Elle toussa alors qu'elle se releva doucement pour voir ou elle avait atterrie cette fois si. Elle secoua sa main devant son visage pour faire partir la poussière puis plissa les yeux.

Il faisait très sombre et il n'y avait quasiment aucun bruits. Elle était dans une clairière entourer de grands arbres sombres ou elle crut voir des yeux lumineux dans le feuillage. Elle se leva difficilement avant de voir une créature sortir de sa cachète, un oiseau avec un corps en forme de cage suivit par un serpent avec des ailes. Alice sursauta et recula jusqu'à trébucher sur un petit rocher et retomber sur son arrière.

Sans même l'avoir remarquer, les deux créatures poursuivirent leur course poursuite dans la forêt. Alice soupira avant de passer un rapide coup de main sur son pantalon brun.

« Tu pensais que tout tes problèmes allaient s'envoler en changeant de monde ? »Gronda soudainement une voix mortellement basse juste derrière elle, je dirais même au-dessus d'elle.

Alice se retourna rapidement avant de voir deux yeux jaune lumineux. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de se lever et de reculer de quelque pas.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

-Tu devrais plutôt demander qu'est-ce que je suis pour savoir à quel danger tu as à faire. »Répondit une immense créature qui sorti sa tête de l'ombre pour regarder la jeune femme sévèrement.

C'était un lion géant avec l'arrière du corps ressemblant à celui d'un taureau et la queue d'un scorpion. Il avait aussi de grande aile d'aigle qui était replié contre ses flancs. La Chimère plissa ses yeux jaunes avant de reprendre sur un ton plus lent.

« C'est moi qui ta fait venir ici. » Avoua-t-elle en décalant son regard derrière la jeune humaine.

Alice se retourna pour voir plusieurs loups avec des ailes de vautours. Ils l'avaient encerclé comme pour l'interdire de s'enfuir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda Alice sur un ton agressif.

-J'étais enfermé dans le palais de la reine Rouge. Et toi et le Chapelier m'avais libérer. C'est pour ça que je veux vous en remercier convenablement. Expliqua le lion en s'étirant de tous son long alors qu'il était allonger sur un grand rocher qui surplombais l'humaine.

-Et comment vous voulez me remercier ? »Demanda Alice en fronçant les sourcils tout en se dandinant d'une jambe à l'autre.

Le lion plissa les yeux avant d'ordonner à ses loups de partir voyant que la jeune femme se sentait menacé.

« Je vais exaucer un vœu. Chapelier à fait le sien et je compte bien l'exaucer. Expliqua-t-il en rétractant ces griffes. A toi de me dire ton vœu.

-Qu'a fait le Chapelier comme vœu ? Demanda Alice en esquissant un petit sourire.

-Oh oh ! Rit doucement le lion. Je ne pense pas que c'est à moi de dire les vœux des autres. » Dit-il en battant sa queue de scorpion.

Alice baissa son regard sur le sol poudreux tout en réfléchissant à son vœu.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire maintenant. Informa-t-il en posant sa tête sur ses pattes.

-Je… je- Mais Alice fut coupé par la Chimère.

-Je pense que tu devrais y réfléchir. Coupa-t-il avant d'appeler un de ses loups. En attendant, va voir tes amis. Je pense que le Chapelier a besoin de te voir. Dit-il avant qu'Alice ne monte sur le dos du loup ailé.

-Comment je fais quand j'aurais mon vœu ? Demanda Alice.

-Dit simplement mon nom. Moho. » Répondit le lion en regardant la jeune femme s'éloigner.

Alors que le loup courait, Alice se retourna pour voir les yeux jaunes de la créature s'éloigner peu à peu. Qu'avait bien pu faire le Chapelier comme vœu ?

…

Un peu plus tard, le loup s'arrêta devant un lac ou il y avait une petite île au milieu et un arbre mort. Alice descendit de son dos pour regarder près de l'arbre ou elle avait cru voir quelque chose brillé. Elle mit sa main devant ses yeux quand elle fut éblouit et s'approcha de quelque pas.

« Travers le miroir et tu seras peut-être à l'heure pour le thé cette fois si. »Lui dit le loup ailé avant de s'envoler sans un regard en arrière.

Alice plissa les yeux à sa remarque avant de traverser l'eau glaciale du lac. Quand elle arriva sur la petite île, ses habilles étaient mouillés jusqu'à ses cotes. Elle se retrouva face à un miroir de plus petite taille de forme carré, mais elle pouvait encore passer en travers.

Elle passa sa main en travers puis jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de plonger entièrement à l'intérieur. Durant son passage elle se senti tomber lentement comme si elle était dans de l'eau avant de se retrouver ensevelit sous des planches et des ballais.

« Aie… »Grogna-t-elle alors qu'elle était coincé.

A l'extérieur, dans la maison voisine en forme de chapeau, les lumières s'allumèrent et le Chapelier sorti à toute vitesse de sa belle maison avec une serpillère en main comme pour se défendre. Il fronça les sourcils à la petite cabane d'où provenait tout se raffut resserrant sa prise sur son arme provisoire. Qui pouvait bien fouiller dans sa vielle cabane à une heure aussi tardive ?!

Tarrant pris son courage à deux mains puis ouvrit d'un geste brusque la porte son arme bien haute. Il eut un petit sursaut et un cri de peur quand il vit que c'était Alice dans sa vielle cabane qui s'écroulait avec le temps.

Alice leva la tête quand elle vit avec bonheur que c'était le Chapelier qui tenait une serpillère. Aussitôt qu'il l'avait reconnu, il referma la porte, l'angoisse le submergent subitement. Que faisait-elle ici ?!

« Ce n'est pas possible je dois être en train de rêver. »Se dit-il à voix haute.

Il rouvrit la porte pour être sûr qu'elle était encore là puis la referma encore en resserrant sa serpillère contre sa poitrine.

« Si vous rêver de moi c'est que vous devez être un peu fou. »Dit une petite voix derrière la porte.

Le Chapelier se figea brusquement, réalisant qu'il ne rêvait pas et que son Alice était bien là.

« Oh non ! Du plus vite qu'il put, il rouvrit la porte et aida sa chère Alice à sortir de là.

-Chapelier ! »S'écria la jeune femme en se jetant dans ses bras.

Qu'il aimait la sentir contre lui, touché ses cheveux ondulé ou même sentir son odeur enivrante… Il aimerait arrêter le temps. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'écarte de lui comme à chaque fois, mais pas cette fois si.

Alice le sera dans ses bras comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient, elle sentait même des larmes lui monté aux yeux. Elle reprit ensuite ses esprits et s'éloigna de lui tout en se raclant la gorge, un peu gêner.

« Je suis content que tu es revenu ! Dit-il en lui souriant tendrement. Pour qu'elle raison es-tu revenu ? Demanda-t-il ensuite en levant les sourcils.

-Eh bien… c'est une Chimère qui ma entrainer ici. Dit-elle en riant doucement.

-Oh je vois de qu'elle Chimère tu parles. »Répondit-il en lui donnant un petit regard compréhensif.

Malgré qu'au fond de lui il soit triste qu'elle n'est pas venue par elle-même.

« Oh, viens entre donc, entre, tu vas attraper froid ! »S'exclama-t-il ensuite en voyant qu'elle était trempé jusqu'aux os. Il lui glissa rapidement sa vielle veste sur ses épaules qu'il avait rapidement enfilée pour sortir puis l'escorta jusqu'à sa maison.

Alice lui sourit puis le suivit jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa maison en forme de Chapeau. Cette maison était toujours aussi belle. Le Chapelier lui proposa de s'installer sur l'une de ses chaises le temps qu'il aille chercher des vêtements de rechange qu'il pourrait lui donner.

Il monta ses marches deux par deux tous en fouillant dans ses placards. Alice pouvait même voir que certain vêtement volaient dans tous les sens alors qu'il murmurait à lui-même. Elle rit doucement à son comportement si jovial qui le caractérisait.

Tarrant redescendit ensuite l'escalier pour lui apporter un pull, un pantalon avec plusieurs endroits recousus avec des tissus de différentes couleur et un long manteau de laine. Alice le remercia tout en regardant les habilles si gentiment donné.

« Tu peux te changer dans la salle d'eau juste derrière. »Indiqua-t-il en pointant son doigt vers une porte au fond.

Alice se dirigea vers la pièce puis commença à retirer ses vêtements mouillés. Mais au moment où elle voulut enfiler le pantalon, son regard se dirigea vers le lavabo ou il y avait une brosse à cheveux. Elle se laissa sourire lentement avant de prendre la brosse en bois foncé.

« Voudrais-tu du thé ma chère Alice ? Proposa le Chapelier de l'autre coter de la porte.

-Volontiers ! »Répondit-elle avant de la reposer.

Elle enfila ensuite le pull après avoir enlevé son haut mouillé puis le manteau de laine. Elle plia son linge mouillé avant de sortir et de voir le Chapelier préparer une table à thé.

« Je vais m'occuper de cela. »Dit-il en prenant son linge pour le poser sur un petit meuble à coter.

Alice s'installa ensuite à la table, regardant son cher Chapelier lui servir son fameux thé. Elle l'observa, un immense sourire collé à ses lèvres et le cœur serrer. La jeune femme le remercia avant de mettre deux sucres à son thé et de touillé sa cuillère argent. Le Chapelier se servit ensuite son thé et ajouta trois sucres avec son sourire qui lui faisait tout son charme.

« Je suis content que tu es la ! Dit-il ensuite ne quittant pas sa tasse ou il ajoutait encore du sucre, encore et encore. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu reviennes tu sais. Dit-il parlant de plus en plus vite alors que ça tasse se remplissait de sucre. Mais est-ce que tu es là pour me dire adieu ? Tu vas repartir de nouveau ? Poursuivit-il en perdant le contrôle de soi-même sa tasse débordant de morceau de sucre imbibé du thé.

-Chapelier. »Dit doucement Alice en posant sa main sur le bras de son ami.

Celui-ci stoppa tout mouvement, son regard se perdant dans le vide et son sourire mourant peu à peu alors qu'il avait peur qu'elle ne parte et ne le laisse seul, comme les autres fois.

« Chapelier, tout va bien. Rassura Alice en souriant doucement, un visage inquiet. Je vais rester quelque temps. Dit-elle en cherchant son regard.

-Tu pourrais dormir ici ! S'écria-t-il subitement en retrouvant son grand sourire, ses yeux vert dans ceux miel d'Alice.

-Euh je… Mais Alice fut coupée à nouveau.

-Tu ne me dérange pas du tout ! Dit-il en se levant de table pour se diriger derrière la table pour pousser une pile de rouleaux de tissu avec son pied avant de dépoussiérer le canapé qui se trouvait là.

-D'accord. »Acquiesça-t-elle ensuite, un sourire angélique se dessinant sur ses lèvres roses.

…

Le lendemain matin, Alice et le Chapelier se dirigèrent vers la grande table à thé dans le jardin de la reine Blanche. Bien sûr, personne ne savait encore qu'Alice était de retour. Ils marchaient tous les deux sur un petit sentier qui reliait la maison chapeau et le château.

« Comment va votre famille ? Demanda Alice les mains dans son dos, au Chapelier qui marchait à côté d'elle.

-Ils vivent chez la reine Blanche en attendant qu'ils reconstruisent leur maison. Dit-il plein de fierté, le torse bombé.

-Je suis contente que tout ce passe pour le mieux pour eux. » Dit-elle en regardant le sol, un petit sourire timide.

Le Chapelier la regarda pendant quelque seconde avant de prendre la parole.

« Et toi, Alice ? Demanda-t-il en regardant droit devant lui.

-Je… Je ne sais pas je suis un peu déboussoler. Avoua-t-elle hésitante, son visage se plissant d'incertitude.

-Ton esprit est déboussoler mais ton cœur c'est toujours ou il va ! » Dit-il joyeusement en faisant des mouvements pour accompagner ses paroles.

Alice le regarda à son tour, cette phrase résonnant dans sa tête.

« Nous sommes arrivé ! »Dit-il en pressant un peu le pas.

Dans le jardin de la reine Blanche, une belle table ronde en pierre avait été dressée tel dans ses rêves. Des gâteaux de toutes les sortes, du thé à volonté et ses amis d'enfance.

« Alice ?! »S'exclamèrent à l'unisson Nivens et Mally quand ils virent la jeune femme accompagné du Chapelier.

Celle-ci les salua, heureuse d'être en leur compagnie à nouveau. Tackery leva un toast au retour d'Alice puis tous dégustèrent leur petit déjeuner dans la folie et le bonheur. Alice en avait même oublié tous ses problèmes de l'autre monde… Le mariage, le bal, sa mère…

Peu à peu, elle se perdit dans ses sombres pensées. Le Chapelier l'observa en plissant les yeux à son changement radical d'expression. Son Alice était tourmentée. Qu'elle aille dans ce monde ou qu'elle reste dans le sien, ses problèmes la suivirent toujours, ou qu'elle soit.

« Veuillez m'excusez. »Dit-elle soudainement en se levant de table pour s'échapper quelque instant.

Tous arrêtèrent de parler et de se jeter de la nourriture pour regarder la jeune femme filer à toute vitesse. Tarrant fronça les sourcils, ces yeux devenant orange et une mine sombre se dessinant sur son visage. Il se leva aussi de table pour rejoindre Alice qui c'était réfugier dans les jardins du château.

Dans son coin, elle se laissait pleurer alors que toutes sortes d'émotions se battaient dans son esprit embrumé. Elle s'installa sur un banc puis plongea son visage dans ses mains. Mais alors qu'elle tentait de faire taire ses pleurs, elle senti un poids sur ses épaules puis quelque chose de doux lui effleurer la joue. Elle retira ses mains pour voir qu'il s'agissait du chat de Chessire. Il lui sourit grandement avant de disparaitre et de réapparaitre devant elle.

« Pourquoi toutes ses larmes ? Demanda-t-il en prenant un visage triste.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Quand on ne sait pas quoi faire, mieux vaut écouter ce que ton cœur te dit. Dit-il en montrant toutes ses dents dans un immense sourire.

-Mon cœur et mon esprit ne veulent pas la même chose. Dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

-Alors pose le contre et le pour de tes problème et voie quel tableau en sortira. »Conseilla le chat en lui tendant un mouchoir.

Alice acquiesça puis pris le mouchoir, elle fixa le sol tout en réfléchissant puis releva les yeux pour voir que le chat n'était plus là. Quelque seconde plus tard le Chapelier arriva un visage inquiet.

« Alice ! »Dit-il soulager de l'avoir retrouver.

Il observa la jeune femme qui s'efforçait de sourire puis vint s'installer à coter d'elle.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi se visage si triste ? Demanda-t-il en attendant attentivement sa réponse.

-Je vais bien. » Dit-elle en faisant un faux sourire.

Le Chapelier fronça les sourcils, soupçonneux avant de sourire légèrement.

« Il faudrait que je t'apprend à mentir. »

Alice rit doucement à son humour en regardant son mouchoir dans ses mains. Elle ne voulait pas l'embêter avec tous ces problèmes. Voyant qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler pour l'instant, Tarrant se leva puis tendit sa main pour qu'elle vienne marcher avec lui.

La jeune femme accepta immédiatement puis enroula son bras avec le sien pour marcher tranquillement dans ce labyrinthe de rose rouge et blanche.

« Ma chère Alice, quand ont vie dans ce monde, mentir ne sert à rien. Car tout le monde c'est qu'il n'y a que la vérité qui compte. Dit-il en souriant, son regard fixé devant eux. Ce qui faut se dire c'est quand on cache quelque chose c'est qu'on veut garder la vérité pour soi. Soit pour ne pas blesser la personne en face ou soi par égoïsme. Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, en commençant à parler beaucoup trop vite, perdant ces moyens à nouveau.

-Cependant, il est mieux d'avouer nos vérités si on ne veut pas être confronté à ce genre de situation. »Coupa Alice en prenant Tarrant pas les avants bras pour qu'il se ressaisit.

Mais, ils se retrouvèrent dans une position plutôt compromettante. Alice était près du visage du Chapelier leur corps se touchant presque. Ils pouvaient entendre le cœur de l'un et de l'autre tellement ils battaient vite et fort. Tous les deux se regardèrent droit dans les yeux tout devenant flou autour d'eux.

Il voulait se penché vers elle et lui dire à tel point il l'aimait, mais alors, son vœu n'aurait plus aucun sens. Quant à Alice, elle attendait quelque chose, mais elle ne savait même pas de quoi il s'agissait.

C'est alors qu'elle rapprocha lentement son visage du sien jusqu'à…

« Alice ? Résonna la voix de Mally dans le labyrinthe. Chapelier ? »

Tous les deux se regardèrent quelque seconde avant de se séparé, leur joues devenu rouges par l'embarra de la situation.

Décidément, ça allait être plus difficile d'avouer leurs vérités.

_A suivre…_


End file.
